Mitsuru Kuroiwa
|nationality = Japanese |status = Deceased |hair_color = Black |occupation = Detective at Metropolitan Police, Organized Crime Division |cause_of_death = Gunshot wounds |appears_in = Judgment |voiced_by = Shosuke Tanihara |eng_voiced_by = Matthew Mercer |modeled_after = Shosuke Tanihara }} Mitsuru Kuroiwa ( , Kuroiwa Mitsuru) is a character in Judgment. He is a detective under the Metropolitan Police's Organized Crime division who prefers a more hands-on approach that contributes to the extremely high arrest rate for criminals in Kamurocho. Personality Professionally, Ayabe describes him as the "hero" of Kamurocho's police department for being an overall "by-the-book" police officer, a tenet that enables him to be slotted for early promotion. He displays a deadly efficiency with every job he is tasked with, both within the force and otherwise. Beneath the "by-the-book" demeanour however lie a sociopathic personality. Kuroiwa is both cold and ruthless, willing to murder anyone who stood across his way. Appearance Kuroiwa wears a standard charcoal black 3-piece suit over a white shirt, a midnight purple striped tie and a pair of black leather shoes. He has medium length black glossy hair, which he parts to the left; he sweeps his hair behind his ears. As The Mole, he wears a black hooded raincoat, leather gloves, and a pair of laced combat boots. Background A prodigy in the force, Kuroiwa quickly rose in the ranks under his mentor who was a police informant for the Tojo clan in exchange for vices. However a police snitch reported him to the authorities and he was going to be arrested and he commited suicide, in revenge for his mentor's death Kuroiwa murdered the snitch and made it look like a suicide to throw off suspicion and continued to work under the Tojo Clan's employ. Using their criminal connections to bring in convictions. He would sell his services to Hamura under the alias of "The Mole", due to his police connections, he was able to provide the Matsugane family with valuable intel that ensure the security of their family and helped Hamura rise to power by providing him with intel, forged documents, illegal firearms and body disposal whenever the Matsugane Family needed a cleaner. Judgment Kuroiwa serves as the lead detective of the investigation into murders of three Kyorei Clan yakuza. He is the one to arrest Kyohei Hamura, which causes some animosity between he and Takayuki Yagami after his detective work allows for Hamura's acquittal. Kuroiwa first meets Yagami at Tender, interrupting their chat regarding classified police secrets. This causes Yagami to suspect that Kuroiwa knows of Ayabe's "side-job" as a dirty cop. Fighting Style Kuroiwa's style consists of powerful kicks and punches, as well some acrobatic aerial attacks, wherein he runs up walls and kicks off, similar to Yagami. Kuroiwa's combat appears to be a combination of both Yagami's Tiger and Crane styles. Kuroiwa's aura is purple, and when he charges for his special attack, he performs two tornado kicks followed up with a wheel kick. He is shown to be proficient with weapons, as shown when he uses a gun and an ice pick, which he uses as if it were a knife. He also displays a great amount of physical strength, being able to withstand a considerable amount of punishment during his boss fights. Trivia *Kuroiwa is one of the few main antagonists to be kept secret until near the end of the game, the others being Tsubasa Kurosawa and Yukio Terada. Gallery 424px-Mitsuru Kuroiwa.jpg|Body render Mitsuru Kuroiwa.png|Body Render (transparent) Screenshot 2019-06-28 12.36.30.png Screenshot 2019-06-28 12.36.26.png ss-046.jpg Project-Judge-5 (1).jpg Project-Judge-Screen-28.jpg Kuroiwa 01.png Kuroiwa 02.png|Kuroiwa interrogating Yagami Kuroiwa 03.png Kuroiwa 04.png Category:Judgment Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Male Characters Category:Assassins Category:Police Investigators Category:Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department Category:Antagonists